


The Ohana

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [1]
Category: Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind....[an appendix work for Gensou]





	The Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Because let's face it, the only one successfully keeping track of the Gensou family is me. And sometimes not even me. ;)

Gensou's primary AU element is the fact that many of the principle characters are secretly some form of youkai. But keeping track of who is what (to say nothing of who _knows_ what), can feel a bit daunting, yes? So here's a listing, sorted alpha-by-band, of who's been shown as what.

 **A9** (aka alicenine.)  
Tora - human, Warden of the West

 **Acid Black Cherry**  
Yasu - vampire

 **D**  
Asagi - vampire  
Hiroki - (hasn't specified)  
Ruiza - vampire

 **D=out**  
Kouki - mostly human, touch of Fae

 **DEZERT**  
Miyako (aka Vivi) - kitsune  
Sora - baku

 **DIAURA**  
Kei - fox legacy  
Yo-ka - human, Jui's Shield

 **exist trace**  
Jyou - human, Hunter legacy

 **FEST VAINQUEUR**  
Gaku - kitsune  
Kazi - yousei

 **GacktJOB**  
Gackt - heir of the Infinite Heavens  
You - human, but can see auras

 **the GazettE**  
Aoi - sex demon

 **GOTCHAROCKA**  
Jui - phoenix (Suzaku)  
Jun - (hasn't specified)

 **Initial'L/Lycaon**  
Hiyuu - sin-eater  
Ichirou - human Hunter  
Satoshi - tanuki  
Yuuki - human witch  
Zero - mixed blood, trainee Hunter

 **Kagrra**  
Isshi - mountain youkai, unascended terrestrial kami  
Naoki - half yuki onna  
Shin - dragon (green drake)

 **Kiryu** (and Kiryuko)  
Kujou Takemasa  & Masako - juvenile water dragons  
Kurosaki Mahiko - nekomata  
Tokai Junji & Junko - kitsune

 **LACK.CO**  
San - fledgling vampire

 **L'Arc~en~Ciel**  
Hyde - bakeneko/Crossroads demon hybrid

 **Nightmare**  
Hitsugi - bakeneko

 **Nocturnal Bloodlust**  
Hiro - human, trainee Hunter  
Natsu - baku

 **Phantasmagoria**  
Kisaki - ryuu (Seiryu)

 **Plastic Tree**  
Arimura Ryuutarou - bakeneko

 **RAZOR**  
Ryouga - okuri-inu/wolf

 **Rentrer en Soi**  
Satsuki - human mage

 **SID**  
Aki - sex demon

 **X JAPAN**  
Sugizo - archangel (ish)  
Yoshiki - elder vampire


End file.
